Sebastian and Robin
by kilainomix7
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, faithful butler of the now late earl Ciel Phantomhive. But he was given a last order...one that can only be fulfilled once Ciel is deceased. What this butler finds would assure him that he was destined for something else...Sebby/Robin


**Author's Words:**Hajimemashite, minna-san! It's kilainomix7 again, and here I present you another fiction under the manga 'Kuroshitsuji'! Okay, first of all, there might be a lot of spoilers in this fanfic, so if you haven't really finished the second season of the anime (I don't really put in some spoilers from the manga here) then you have an option of skipping the first chapter. Well, I hope you'll be able to enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. :D_

**Sebastian and Robin**

**Chapter 1: That Butler, the Last Order**

"Young master…"

The black suit-clad man just stood there, staring silently at the sight sprawled before him as the flames surrounding them crackled silently.

Amidst the fire, lied on the filthy ground the honorable Earl Ciel Phantomhive, motionless, with a venomous-looking vine sword that pierced through his petite heart. Sebastian, his ever so pristine butler, planted his feet firmly by his lord's side like a loyal dog.

"You overdid yourself," Sebastian whispered gently to Ciel, slowly crouching and removing the blood-stained Demon's Sword which had stabbed his master in his chest. Upon having it removed, he placed it by his master's side, and paused in silence, taking in the view of the lifeless young earl for one last time.

He recalled the day they made the contract. He was assigned to keep Ciel alive. Had he failed?

_No_, Sebastian decided as his left palm, bare, touched the boy's cool cheek lightly.

_I have not failed yet, for my master had stated my next assignment._

For if he did fail, it would be then when a female demon named Hannah Annafellows turned Ciel Phantomhive into a demon himself. At that time when he reminisced the past, Ciel's last order rang in his ears. And that very order could only be fulfilled once he himself had deceased.

"Sleep well, My Lord," Sebastian said tenderly to Ciel's ears, as he slowly closed the earl's half-opened dull lapis lazuli eyes. His hand mingled around longer, savoring the moment till the very last, stroking the child's soft hair and caressing his smooth facial contours. Finally, Sebastian let go.

He stood up and took off his black coat. Such a good quality as it was, he draped it over the corpse of his now late master, covering it and the sword completely. After doing so, he bowed formally and turned around, letting the inferno set the younger demon ablaze. A perfect ending for someone like him, who was born destined only to carry hatred in himself. And now the fire was burning all of the boy's sins along with the hatred and grudges he had once held…without even a single tomb to mark his grave.

Smirking slightly, Sebastian took out a new pair of a butler patented white gloves as he went for the exit of the burning mansion and pulled the gloves down his hands. "Well, then…," he said particularly to himself, eyes glowing in a sickly shade of bright magenta eerily, "Another game is about to begin…"

Yes, another round of chess was indeed about to start. But of course, this time, Sebastian knew very well that he was going to be a piece along with a lot of various others, and for sure on a completely different chess board.

"My Lord, I shall execute your order now. I shall be patient…being your knight in every way you need me to be. I shall wait until that day when you say, 'checkmate'…My Lady," he spoke softly, as his eyes casted a small glance towards Ciel.

And the Faustian contract seal on his left hand faded.

**Author's Words: **Okay, first of all…don't worry; Ciel's going to reappear as someone else in the next chappie! So…umm, yeah, I suppose you could say that he hasn't really died yet. Anyway, who do you think he'll 'reincarnate' (notice the apostrophes) as in the second chapter? I suppose the title says it all, though…Thank you for reading until the end! Please review!


End file.
